


Souriez, vous êtes filmé !

by Bennie_Courleciel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Caméra cachée, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie_Courleciel/pseuds/Bennie_Courleciel
Summary: Un jour, le personnel du Finalizer a voulu savoir ce que Kylo Ren cachait sous son casque...





	Souriez, vous êtes filmé !

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Улыбнитесь! Вас снимает скрытая камера](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/454934) by Дейра. 



— Et moi, je te dis qu’il n’y a pas d’âge pour être apprenti ! Rappelle-toi Vador !

En entendant ce nom là où elle ne pensait pas du tout l’entendre, Phasma jeta un regard rapide par-dessus l’épaule et vit un groupe de jeunes lieutenants assis à une table plus loin. Au lieu de déjeuner, ils préféraient bavarder tranquillement. Bien sûr, il se pouvait qu’ils aient déjà fini leur service et n’étaient pas du tout pressés, mais quand même !

— Je suis d’accord, mais tu as vu comment il se comporte ? Comme un ado ! Je suis prêt à parier ma solde qu’il a à peine 20 ans.

— Et moi, je parie qu’il en a au moins 40. Il y a de l'orage dans l'air et de l'horreur dans l'âge.

— En principe, ce dicton parle d’autre chose, — un troisième lieutenant intervint dans la conversation.

— Capitaine Phasma !

Phasma sourcilla, se tourna vers eux à nouveau et affronta le regard curieux des quatre paires d’yeux.

— Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu Kylo Ren sans le casque ?

Phasma fit non de la tête. À vrai dire, elle aimait elle-même porter un casque et se fichait du reste.

L’un des lieutenants – il semblerait qu’il s’appelait Mitaka – prit une inspiration et dit :

— Et ça ne vous intéresse pas de savoir qui s’y cache derrière ?

Phasma voulait répondre par la négative, puis se posa la question à elle-même. Il est vrai que Lord Ren ne déjeunait jamais à la cantine préférant se restaurer chez lui, il n’utilisait jamais les douches communes après les entrainements et n’enlevait jamais son casque. Même dans une salle de gym.

— Peut-être qu’il a un visage couvert de cicatrices ?

— Mais non, les cicatrices embellissent l’homme. Je suis sûre qu’il y cache sa jeunesse, dit Marie Sue, ingénieur au service transmission. Bah quoi, vous avez vu son corps ? Moi, je l’ai vu une fois, après un entrainement.

Des nuances rêveuses perçaient dans la voix de Marie :

— Moi, je l’aurais mis dans mon lit, sans permission de le quitter pendant trois jours au moins ; je m’en fiche de ce qu’il a comme visage. Des mecs avec un corps comme ça, ça ne court pas les rues.

— Même s’il était vieux et ridé ?

Marie sembla hésiter un instant, mais soutint mordicus :

— Oui, même s’il était vieux et plein de rides ! Mais il est jeune, j’en suis sûre !

Phasma finit par se joindre à la conversation :

— Et tu n’as vraiment pas vu son visage ?

— Non, il faisait noir et il était de dos, et dès qu’il avait entendu mes pas, il a mis tout de suite sur la tête cette boîte à conserves, avoua Marie, déçue.

D’autres personnes arrivaient à la cantine, et bientôt presque tout le monde participait à la discussion sur l’âge de Kylo Ren et la tête qu’il pouvait avoir. Faisant fi de son statut de supérieur hiérarchique, Phasma sortit son datapad personnel et commença à noter des paris qui se concluaient dans ce totalisateur improvisé, étonnée de sa propre conduite : habituellement, elle ne s’abaissait pas à se mêler des potins. Bientôt, la conversation porta sur les moyens de voir Kylo Ren sans le masque.

La proposition la plus rationnelle vint de l’ingénieux Mitaka :

— Il faut installer une caméra cachée dans sa chambre.

— Oui, bravo, et tu t’y prendras comment ?

— Je vais juste en donner ordre à un technicien. Je suis officier, après tout.

Ce n’était pas bête en effet car aucun technicien n’oserait désobéir à un ordre émanant d’un officier.

— Eh, toi ! — le lieutenant appela d’un geste un homme en uniforme gris et orange qui venait d’entrer à la cantine. — Viens ici !

Le technicien dégingandé aux cheveux blonds s’approcha à contrecœur du groupe d’officiers et s’arrêta, hésitant.

— Lieutenant ?..

Mitaka lui donna une tape amicale sur l’épaule :

— Est-ce que tu pourrais installer une caméra dans la chambre de Kylo Ren…, - Mitaka jeta un coup d’œil sur le badge du technicien, - …Мatt ?

 

***

Cela faisait déjà plus de douze heures que le général Hux était à son poste et tout ce dont il rêvait après une dure journée, c’était d’arriver chez lui et dormir.

Mais son chemin passait à côté du grand salon et il fut étonné de constater que ce soir, la salle était comble, à en juger par le bruit qui en émanait. Au point que Hux eut du mal à y entrer, tellement le salon était bondé ; il ne put faire un pas de plus et resta au fond, près de la porte.

Sur un grand écran mural on voyait la chambre de quelqu’un. Chambre assez ascétique et qui était visiblement celle d’un officier car les troopers logeaient dans des dortoirs. Le général ouvrit déjà la bouche pour faire une remontrance aux officiers qui s’y trouvaient – car un tel cas de voyeurisme valait largement une mesure disciplinaire – quand soudainement le bruit ambiant fut coupé par la forte voix de Phasma :

— Silence ! ça commence !

Tous se turent et posèrent leurs regards sur la silhouette que fixait maintenant l’objectif de la caméra. Réalisant QUI c’était et comprenant ce qui se passait, le général oublia aussitôt ses scrupules. Sur l’écran, Kylo Ren enleva sa cape et la jeta sur un fauteuil, puis y ajouta sa ceinture et sa longue toge.

Hux se demanda une fois de plus comme il faisait, celui-là, pour marcher vite, courir presque, dans les couloirs du vaisseau sans se prendre les pieds dans le bas de sa « robe ». Hux avait déjà vu des enregistrements de combats d’entrainement avec la participation de Ren ; tout autre homme se serait déjà emmêlé les jambes dans les pans de cet accoutrement et se les serait certainement cassées… sauf lui.

Pendant ce temps-là, Kylo Ren s’installa à même le sol dans une posture de méditation et s’immobilisa. Un murmure de mécontentement parcourut l’auditoire et une femme-officier – Hux ne put reconnaitre sa voix – lui cria très déçue :

— Mais enlève enfin ce casque, purée !

Tout d’un coup, Kylo Ren porta les mains à son casque comme s’il l’avait entendue, et le silence absolu s’abattit sur la salle. Soudain, Ren leva la tête fixant directement l’objectif de la caméra.

— Je ne comprends pas, il le sait ??..

— Mais non, bien sûr que non ! Il ne peut pas le savoir, c’est juste une coïncidence.

Kylo Ren claqua des doigts et la lumière s’éteignit.

Hux fit ses études dans une académie militaire et savait parfaitement jurer en plusieurs langues, mais certaines des expressions savoureuses qui parcouraient la salle en ce moment, lui furent pourtant totalement inconnues.

— Quels amateurs, fit-il avec mépris.

Un silence fut de nouveau, cette fois-ci, un silence de choc. Les uns après les autres, les officiers se tournaient vers la voix du général et, faute de pouvoir devenir invisibles, tâchaient de faire semblant de s’y trouver par pur hasard.

— Il fallait installer une caméra infra-rouge.

Tout droit, comme il sied à un militaire, Hux se tourna et sortit.

 

***

— Matt !

Le technicien susnommé sursauta nerveusement et sa tête cogna le compartiment électrique qu’il trifouillait depuis un moment.

— Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, lieutenant ?

Le visage du technicien grimaça lorsqu’il vit le lieutenant lui tendre encore une caméra.

— Et l’autre, elle ne fait pas l’affaire ?

— Celle-ci est infra-rouge.

Matt fronça les sourcils :

— Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que je risque si quelqu’un me prenait sur le fait ? Surtout Lord Ren lui-même ?

— Personne ne te prendra sur le fait, tout le monde va faire le guet et observer tous les recoins du vaisseau pour surveiller les déplacements de Kylo Ren. Si jamais il se dirigeait vers ses quartiers, tu seras aussitôt averti et auras le temps de déguerpir.

— Oui, mais je n’aime pas ça quand même. Même si la plupart de l’équipe est dans le coup, j’aurai de gros soucis si le général Hux l’apprenait.

Mitaka lui fit un sourire éclatant :

— C’est le général en personne qui m’a donné cette caméra, donc, tu n’as rien à craindre.

Matt s’assombrit mais prit la caméra des mains de Mitaka :

— Bon, si le général lui-même est au courant, je vais l’installer, okay, mais il me doit une prime pour le risque.

— Je ne peux pas parler en son nom et te promettre une prime, mais je te garantis un pourcentage sur les paris conclus.

Une lueur d’intérêt brilla dans les yeux de Matt.

— Je l’installerai aujourd’hui même.

 

***

Vers la soirée, l’ambiance au poste de commandement devint explosive. Complétement déchaîné, Kylo Ren provoquait ouvertement le général et ne se donnait plus la peine de voiler ses propos, commençant par le niveau d’entrainement des stormtroopers semblable à celui de leur commandant, et finissant par une grossièreté sur une cuillère d’argent dans le derrière de Hux.

À son tour, le général lançait des insultes à travers ses dents serrées, évoquant tantôt les migraines que les orages électromagnétiques provoquaient chez des personnes aussi âgées que le Seigneur Ren, tantôt le syndrome prémenstruel chez une virago-escogriffe encagoulée. Après la menace d’un rapport à Snoke, Kylo Ren quitta la passerelle, furieux, et se heurta en sortant à Marie Sue qui apportait sur un plateau du café pour toute l’équipe. Lequel café se retrouva aussitôt sur lui. Hux ne put retenir un sourire en écoutant tout ce que Ren se proposait de faire avec la maladroite employée du service transmission, ainsi qu’avec tous ses ascendants jusqu’à la dixième génération.

Marie balbutiait des excuses apeurées, évitant Ren de regard. Lorsque ce dernier finit par partir, son visage prit pourtant aussitôt une expression victorieuse :

— A coup sûr, il est parti se changer.

La moitié des officiers s’évaporèrent en un clin d’œil vers le salon, après un accord silencieux du général. « On dirait qu’ils se téléportent », pensa le général sortant son datapad et lançant la diffusion en direct de la caméra.

 

La lumière s’alluma automatiquement lorsque la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit et Kylo Ren, furieux comme un diable, entra dans la pièce. Le général regretta l’absence du son : à en juger par des mouvements effrénés avec lesquels le maître des chevaliers de Ren arrachait ses vêtements salis, le général aurait pu enrichir encore son vocabulaire par des nouveaux jurons gratinés. Toutefois, Kylo Ren ne pensa pas à activer son sabre laser pour détruire tout autour de lui, ce qui était étonnant. Soit il s’était un peu calmé chemin faisant, soit – ce qui fut plus vraisemblable – il ne voulait pas saccager sa propre demeure. Ce qui incitait à se poser la question si toutes ses fameuses crises étaient vraiment provoquées par la colère, ou bien si c’était plutôt une mise en scène. Le général fut enclin à privilégier la seconde hypothèse. Pendant ce temps, le chevalier ouvrit la porte de la salle de douche. Hux, tout comme les autres, regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir installé une caméra là-bas aussi, car l’angle de vision de la première n’était pas suffisant.

Il va falloir attendre qu’il revienne après sa douche. Hux sourit lorsque le casque de Ren roula par terre à travers la pièce, son mouvement étant visiblement accéléré par un bon coup de pied. Cela devenait amusant.

Lord Ren se fit prendre enfin, c’est sûr, il n’avait pas de deuxième casque, et le seul et unique casque qu’il avait, trainait maintenant sur le sol près d’un mur. Hux sourcilla lorsque le casque s’éleva soudain dans l’air sous l’action de la Force, mais, au grand soulagement de tous, il ne vola pas vers la douche mais se posa lentement sur une table.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ren fit son apparition dans la pièce, portant sur lui juste une serviette enroulée autour des hanches.

— Oh, putain ! fit une voix de femme à côté de Hux.

Le général lança un regard oblique vers celle qui était sensée surveiller la trajectoire du vaisseau ; seulement, à la place de la carte du ciel, l’écran du navigateur affichait la diffusion en direct de la chambre de Kylo Ren. Toutefois, la réprimander pour cela aurait été faire preuve d’un double standard bien pervers étant donné que le général lui-même ne faisait guère autre chose. Il adhérait d’ailleurs à ses paroles : il y avait vraiment de quoi se rincer l’œil. Un corps jeune et musclé trouvait grâce aux yeux, et des gouttelettes d’eau sur la peau nue titillaient l’esprit. Le seul bémol était que la deuxième serviette, avec laquelle Ren s’essuyait les cheveux, cachait complétement son visage.

En tout cas, la question d’âge fut partiellement levée car la peau lisse ne pouvait appartenir à un vieux. Pendant ce temps, Ren mit la serviette sur ses épaules, laissant apparaître une abondante chevelure noire, sans trace d’un cheveu blanc. Mais malheureusement, il se tenait maintenant dos à la caméra. Il ouvrit un placard et en sortit non pas un vêtement, mais une bouteille du whisky corellien que les amateurs d’alcool – dont Hux se croyait du nombre – reconnurent aussitôt. Il en versa généreusement dans un verre et but tout d’un seul trait.

Après quoi, Ren tomba à plat sur le lit en enfouissant la tête dans un oreiller. Sur un mouvement de ses doigts, la lumière s’éteignit. La caméra infrarouge se montra à la hauteur de la tâche, mais il n’avait rien à regarder. Kylo Ren dormait allongé sur le ventre, le nez dans le coussin qu’il serrait dans ses bras. Hux étouffa un soupir et coupa la transmission. Ce fut un signal pour les autres de l’imiter et de retourner à leurs postes. Les officiers partis au salon, revenaient lentement à la passerelle. Voir la vive déception sur leurs visages fut amusant, mais Hux se contenta de leur dire :

— Vous feriez mieux de revenir aussi vite que vous étiez partis.

 

***

Les jours suivants se transformèrent en une indescriptible farce. Plusieurs fois, le général Hux regretta amèrement d’avoir suivi sa propre curiosité au lieu d’étouffer dans l’œuf toute cette aventure avec la caméra cachée.

Les images de Kylo Ren presque nu se propagèrent sur le destroyer à la vitesse de la lumière. Maintenant, une bonne moitié du personnel féminin du _Finalizer_ faisait ouvertement les yeux doux au chevalier de Ren. Certains représentants du personnel masculin faisaient la même chose. Kylo Ren faisait tantôt semblant de ne rien remarquer, tantôt il avait à faire ailleurs et partait Hutt sait où, mais il évitait absolument ses quartiers.

Ren devint insaisissable. Il ne rentrait chez lui que tard la nuit, et pas toutes les nuits non plus. Comme il accueillait plutôt bien - surtout en présence du général - le flirt de certaines femmes-officiers assez jolies, il était fort probable qu’il passait ses nuits chez elles. Toutefois, aucune ne voulait l’avouer ; or, équiper toutes les chambres des caméras cachées pour le traquer, était pour le moins contraire à toute éthique.

Kylo Ren arrêta même de déjeuner chez lui, ce qui faisait penser qu’il avait une cachette quelque part sur le vaisseau, car personne ne put encore se nourrir exclusivement de l’air.

Et, comme par magie, il évitait toujours l’œil de la caméra : soit il était en casque, soit de dos. Le technicien Matt fut dépêché dans la chambre de Ren pour changer la caméra d’emplacement, mais cela n’avait rien donné. À chaque fois, Kylo Ren semblait sentir les regards posés sur lui et évitait que son visage soit filmé par la caméra avec une virtuosité à toute épreuve.

Au jour le jour, Hux devenait de plus en plus irrité, tandis que Ren, au contraire, gardait son calme à merveille.

Le général arrêta depuis longtemps de réagir aux messages de Phasma l’invitant à regarder la diffusion. Si jamais il arrivait un miracle et Ren se laissait filmer, il en regarderait l’enregistrement. Il en avait assez de ce jeu de cache-cache.

Et maintenant, assis à son bureau, il ignora le message de Phasma l’informant que Kylo Ren se dirigeait vers ses quartiers.

Le salon ne fut pas rempli non plus comme avant ; seuls les plus entêtés venaient encore regarder la diffusion en direct, ceux qui ne perdaient toujours pas l’espoir d’être les premiers à voir le visage de Kylo Ren.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ? — l’incompréhension, puis la peur perçurent dans la voix de Phasma. — Ce n’est pas sa chambre.

La caméra transmettait l’image du général Hux assis à son bureau.

Soudain, le général leva la tête et dit quelque chose ; puis, on vit la silhouette facilement reconnaissable de Ren, toujours dos aux spectateurs. Kylo Ren s’approcha du général, porta les mains à son casque puis l’enleva.

— Que diable ?... Qu’est-ce qu’ils font ???

— Bon, les enfants, on nous a battus à ce jeu, — Phasma éteignit l’écran. — Trouvez ce Matt pour qu’il efface l’enregistrement. Et maintenant, partons vite d’ici tant qu’on est encore en un seul morceau. Et que tout le monde se taise sur ce qu’on vient de voir.

Bouleversés et choqués, les officiers quittèrent rapidement le salon, tentant de chasser les images vues loin de leurs esprits.

 

***

Le général ignora donc le message de Phasma et s’étala sur son fauteuil. Il ne voulait qu’une seule chose : prendre une douche et dormir. Mais un débriefing devait avoir lieu dans une heure, il fallait donc tenir. Hux leva les yeux et vit avec étonnement Ren entrer dans son bureau.

— Comment êtes-vous entré ?

— J’ai ouvert la porte avec la Force.

— Et que me voulez-vous ? s’enquit Hux.

En guise de réponse, Kylo Ren porta les mains à son casque et l’enleva. Hux se figea. Kylo était jeune, un peu plus jeune que le général lui-même. Mais ses yeux… à coup sûr, Hux avait déjà vu quelque part ces expressifs yeux foncés. O-o-oh…. Les yeux qui le regardaient en face en ce moment, furent ceux du technicien Matt. Le général comprit d’un coup où se cacha Kylo tout ce temps-là : là où personne n’a pensé à le chercher ; il était tranquille au vu de tout le monde.

— Toi !

— Oui, moi. Moi qui en ai assez de jouer au chat et à la souris.

Hux fit une tentative de se lever, mais ne le put pas, retenu par des liens invisibles.

— Qu’est-ce que vous vous permettez, Ren ?!

— Je m’amuse, c’est tout.

Kylo s’approcha, s’assit sur le coin de la table face au général et dos à la caméra, puis se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les lèvres de Hux. Hux serra ses dents, mais Kylo ne chercha pas à approfondir le baiser, il se contenta juste de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de s’amuser autrement : sous l’action de la Force, les bras du général se levèrent pour s’enrouler amoureusement autour du cou de Ren.

— Souris, général, tu es filmé. Par une caméra cachée, — souffla Kylo entre les lèvres de Hux.

Après quoi, il se redressa et remit son casque.

— D’accord, j’ai tout compris, je m’excuse pour cette farce. Maintenant, lâchez-moi.

Hux lutta sans succès pour se libérer de l’emprise invisible.

— Non, général, vous n'avez encore rien compris.

Le chevalier prit le datapad de Hux et lança la diffusion en direct de la caméra, puis passa la tablette au général en le libérant des liens de la Force.

L’incompréhension laissa vite place à la rage lorsque le général leva les yeux de l’écran et regarda l’emplacement supposé de la caméra cachée. Il avait une folle envie de tuer tous les officiers qui regardaient la diffusion, Phasma l’organisatrice du totalisateur, Mitaka le lanceur d’idées saugrenues, et aussi Kylo Ren qui, par ailleurs, avait déjà quitté la pièce.

 

***

Par la suite, Hux instaura sur le _Finalizer_ une discipline de fer, ce qui fut un grand et évident malus de toute cette entreprise. Le second malus fut que seul le général Hux avait vu le visage de Kylo Ren, mais il ne se trouva personne sur le vaisseau pour lui poser des questions à ce sujet.

Seul le technicien Matt profita d’un bonus car il avait parié qu’un jour, Kylo Ren enlèverait de lui-même son casque devant quelqu’un. Cela sentait le double jeu mais, après avoir empoché le jackpot, le technicien fut muté sur un autre vaisseau, impossible de savoir lequel.


End file.
